comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Ciencia Al Poder
Comenzando la traducción Muy buenas, ya podéis comenzar a traducir en este wiki, hemos creado una página de coordinación por si existen problemas para poder ocuparnos de ellos y también os hemos dado permisos de sysop para que podáis trabajar más libremente por el wiki. Esperamos que pronto Ayuda de Wikia se convierta en un gran wiki de ayuda gracias a vuestra ayuda :D. Un saludo, --Bola (discusión) 19:34 26 may 2009 (UTC) OK Más o menos hice lo que me dijiste, pero en lugar de grabar, fui previsualizando y cuando lo tuve más o menos completo, lo grabé con el título en español. Una duda: Una vez el artículo está traducido, ¿es adecuado tacharlo de la lista directamente, o es necesario que algún admin dé el visto bueno a la traducción? DJ Nietzsche Discusión 19:03 16 oct 2009 (UTC) :Categoría:Plantillas (ayuda). ¿Podrías eliminarla? La creé antes de darme cuenta de que la correcta era Categoría:Ayuda para plantillas. Lo mismo me ocurrió con Categoría:Vídeos, aunque creo que esta se puede aprovechar. He traducido las categorías de los artículos creados hasta el momento, y he creado la mayoría de las categorías según vienen indicadas en el mapa de traducción, salvo las que aún no tienen ningún artículo. Aunque creo que habría que organizar mejor el árbol de categorías, porque hay demasiadas en la categoría "Ayuda" (que dada la temática del wiki, es casi redundante XD). Por cierto, aunque en el mapa viene la Categoría:Enlace, tal vez sea mejor sustituirla por Categoría:Ayuda para enlaces en aras de la homogeneidad. DJ Nietzsche Discusión 01:40 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Plantillas de licencias He traido de es.wikia las plantillas de licencias de imágenes. No estaría de más editar Mediawiki:Licenses para incluir en el formulario de subida el resto de plantillas de la Categoría:Etiquetas de derechos de autor para imágenes. Saludos. DJ Nietzsche Discusión 20:44 19 oct 2009 (UTC) Daniel Pita López Hola como se han hecho las imágenes de los tipos de Pokémon y del ataque Maldición igual que en el juego porque me gustaría hacer las imágenes de los tipos de Pokémon en italiano iguales que en los videojuegos de Pokémon en italiano incluida la del ataque Maldición.--Daniel Pita López 14:07 4 ene 2010 (UTC) : Este no es el lugar para hacerme preguntas de este tipo. Hay webs con esos sprites. Solo tienes que sacarlos de ahí. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 14:43 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Tamaño Nos sabes cómo cambiarle el tamaño a una oración o a una palabra? -- 00:21 8 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿En que se puede ayudar? Hola!, sólo pregunto en que se puede ayudar a contribuir aquí, tengo experiencia en el funcionamiento del wiki y dominio en el idioma inglés, mi pregunta es si ¿se puede ayudar con la traducción de inglés al español?, ¿ó en que más se puede ayudar?. --Userfox 17:54 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:18 27 may 2010 (UTC) Observación Kill it with fire!!! [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 02:19 4 jun 2010 (UTC) :Y esta otra también. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 02:34 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Logo Hola ciencia, te propongo el logo según wikia Help en Ingles y Aleman. http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/5424/ayudas.png link Espero y este bien ;).--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 23:21 7 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias ok gracias por el mensaje y claro que cuando tenga dudas te lo notificare Lezamamao 21:52 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida Hola, gracias por la bienvenida, Seguramente te molestaré a menudo con dudas y preguntas de lo más raro. Un saludo ;) --Javibox 04:11 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Navegador Olvide como se llamaba el navegador puedesdecirme como se llamaba y la ayuda de aquí, graciasLex-ph 02:00 9 ene 2011 (UTC) el de Top content capturas de pantalla y eso--Lex-ph 00:11 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Páginas repetidas Hola Ciencia, podrías borrar la página Ayuda:CategorySelect, que ya esta traducida en Ayuda:Selector de categoría, también estaría bien quitar la palabra "Help" aquí ;) Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 10:53 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Desde hace tiempo he querido eliminar mi cuenta, por favor si me pudieran ayudar. graciaslqs (discusión) 20:13 18 jul 2012 (UTC) Ayuda de Wikia Buenos días, ingeniero, esta Ayuda de Wikia aparece dos veces en toda Wikia, hay un bug seguramente.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 16:40 19 jul 2012 (UTC)